Plain to see
by jannikajade
Summary: Just a few missing moments from "Derek Un-done" From Edwin and Lizzie's POVs. One shot. Implied Dasey. EDIT: Formatting issue fixed. Sorry.


**Author's Note:** Just a little one-shot, some missing moments from "Derek Un-done." Spoilers, obviously. I just thought it was weird how Edwin kept spying on Casey and Max, sitting on her bed and all- what was up with that? So in my head, this why. Implied Dasey, Edwin and Lizzie POV's.

Also- USA Notebook is holding the 5th chapter of "Only a fool couldn't see through us" hostage. Sorry everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edwin Venturi threw himself on his bed, exhausted. It had been a really long day, and all he wanted to do was to take a nice before dinner nap.

"Edwin!" Derek's voice bellowed. Edwin groaned and pulled himself out of bed So much for napping. He trudged down the stairs to Derek's room.

"Yes Sir?" He said, smirking a little and saluting.

"I don't have time for your attitude Ed, I need you to do something for me." Derek said, rolling his eyes, and gesturing for Edwin to sit down.

" What's up?" Edwin said sitting down on Derek's bed and looking at his brother.

"Casey's lame boyfriend is eating with us tonight. I need you to spy on them." Derek said.

"What?" Edwin asked, puzzled.

"Spy. Sneak. Don't let them be alone. Camp out in her room if you have to." Derek said standing up and beginning to pace.

"Ok... why?" Edwin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because she's being all super keener spazzy about this Max thing, and I think it's my duty to mess it up for her." Derek said.

"Ok, so why don't you just go spy on them, or sit in her room?" Edwin asked.

"Because Ed," Derek said, rolling his eyes again, 'Then it would be obvious."

"You want to ruin her night... but you don't want credit for it?" Edwin asked, biting back a grin.

"It's better if you do it." Derek insisted, shooting Edwin a glare.

"Ok, but how can I just camp out in her room? She'll want a reason why I'm there." Edwin said, switching gears.

"Tell them...No boys in Casey's room unsupervised, house rules." Derek said, smiling a little.

"But... that's not a house rule. You have girls in your room all the time." Edwin said.

"It should be a house rule," Derek grumbled. Edwin raised an eyebrow, "For her- not me," Derek added quickly

"Then you could be the exception to that rule too," Edwin muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Edwin said quickly.

"So you should probably start now. Max could be here any minute." Derek said.

"You know, I never said yes." Edwin said.

"Not funny." Derek said, "Now go." He said pulling Edwin up by the arm and leading him to the door.

"Wait!" Edwin said catching himself on Derek's doorframe.

"What?" Derek asked, sounding annoyed.

"Do you want me to report back on things? Take notes?" Edwin asked.

"No just...don't let them _do_ anything." Derek said, grimacing, "Ok?"

"I'm on it," Edwin said, shaking his head and sighing. Derek's denial could get really old.

----------------------------------------------

"What were you _doing_?" Lizzie asked, letting go of his ankle and crossing her arms over chest.

"Derek made me." Edwin said, pulling himself up and looking at Lizzie. She'd dragged them straight into the game's closet, and the look she was giving him was murderous.

"Derek made you... what?" Lizzie asked, "Sit on Casey's bed?"

"He wanted me to ruin their night, he doesn't want them alone together," Edwin said.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think?" Edwin asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"I know that." Lizzie said, " I meant what reason did he give you? Or did you not even ask?"

"Of course I asked." Edwin huffed.

"And?" Lizzie prompted

"He said something like 'blah blah duty has to ruin her night blah blah I'm in denial blah blah blah," Edwin said.

"Why did you tell him yes?" Lizzie asked, rolling her eyes, " you are allowed to tell him no."

"I know but I feel bad." Edwin said, "He was pacing again. You know that always makes me feel guilty," Edwin said.

"Well Sally's here now, that should distract him from Casey and Max for a while," Lizzie said, sighing.

"Sally? Really?" Edwin asked, eyes lighting up a little. Lizzie threw a game at his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Case..." Lizzie started, it was Saturday afternoon, and she hadn't been allowed to leave Casey's room, except to pee, all day long.

"What?" Casey asked whimpering, her face buried in her pillow. Lizzie rolled her eyes; glad she had made Edwin promise to kill her if she ever became this overdramatic.

"Are you sure Max is worth all this?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course he is." Casey said, sniffling a little.

"But Casey, he hasn't called you back and he left before charades," Lizzie started.

"Because we're terrible." Casey said, rolling over to look at Lizzie.

"Yeah but, you were mad at him last week too remember? For not being chivalrous?" Lizzie said.

"I was just being stupid." Casey said, "Max is great,"

"He cheated off your math test," Lizzie put in.

"He apologized!" Casey defended.

"He went to prom without you, _Derek_ had to come back for you." Lizzie said.

"What are you saying Liz?" Casey asked, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"That maybe Max isn't the guy for you." Lizzie said gently.

"But Liz, he has to be." Casey protested.

"Why?" Lizzie prompted.

"He's cute, he's the football captain, he's sweet and he's the perfect guy. He is!" Casey insisted.

"It just seems like he makes you angry more often than he makes you happy," Lizzie said.

"But Liz, if he's not the guy for me, than who is?" Casey asked.

"Well-" Lizzie started, but the ringing phone cut her off. Casey jumped for it,

"Hello? DER-EK! Hang up!" she yelled. Lizzie sighed,

"Exactly," she muttered under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why'd you pull me out of there?" Edwin huffed, glaring at Lizzie, "You called him a 'solid guy'! You don't like Max either!"

"I know, but Casey's so miserable without him." Lizzie said lamely. Edwin scoffed.

"She's always miserable, Max just makes it worse." Edwin said.

"I know, but they're not ready." Lizzie said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Edwin asked.

"I spent all afternoon trying to get Casey to admit Max wasn't the guy for her." Lizzie said, "I got nowhere."

"Yeah but helping her and Max just makes things worse." Edwin protested.

"You interrupting them wasn't going to keep them apart, Casey has to see it. Just like Derek has to admit the real reason he wanted you to watch them." Lizzie said.

"He kissed Sally," Edwin put in looking slightly dejected.

"Which kinda proves my point." Lizzie said.

"I guess." Edwin said, "but they had better get ready soon. I can't take much more of this." Edwin said sitting down on floor.

"I know the feeling." Lizzie agreed, sliding down next to him and putting a head on his shoulder.


End file.
